


Ready To Die

by tr4shm0uthc0r3



Series: Power and Control [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Fights, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Ph1lza, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr4shm0uthc0r3/pseuds/tr4shm0uthc0r3
Summary: Ideally of course,No one would die.But,They were okay with it.They shouldn’t be but they were.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Power and Control [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062713
Comments: 29
Kudos: 177





	Ready To Die

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this took super long bc im a shit writer lolz and lost all motivation for writing which actually happens rly often  
> but uh this is the last work in the series most likely, itll be two or three arts and probably wont have a very well done ending but it is ok because i will have completed something  
> i have a ton of ideas for future fics but honestly ill probably stick to oneshots from now on  
> anyways yall enjoy this and if this is ur first time readin my work please read the rest of the series first

The dream team was confident. 

There was really no way they’d lose, 

Even if it hadn't been all three of them together, Dream was confident he’d be able to win and get his Tommy back. 

A god versus a few unsettlingly strong mortals? It really wasn’t much of a question, was it? 

But dream had George and Sapnap, they couldn’t lose if it was all three of them together. 

Tommys family wasn’t nearly as confident about things, 

How in all hell were they supposed to beat Dream of all people? 

Dream was dead set on getting Tommy back and Jesus Christ, how are they supposed to beat that? 

_Is Dream going to take me back?_

_I don’t think I want to go back with him,_

_Please don’t make me go with him?_

For once Tommy wasn’t crying when he spoke about Dream. 

He just looked anxious. 

Which still isn't good but it was a bit better. 

Sort of. 

Not really. 

_We're not going to let him get you okay?_

_You're going to stay with us,_

_Do you want to fight with us or stay behind, away from the rest of us?_

Techno wanted to stab Tubbo at the last bit, 

Have him fucking fight? 

Risk Dream just up and taking Tommy in the middle of the battle? 

_He’s absolutely not allowed to fight with us._

_No way._

_Not happening._

That was the wrong phrasing. 

Completely wrong phrasing, he fucked the phrasing up on that one. 

_I'm not allowed?_

Back to whispers, 

_Why am I not allowed?_

_Did I do something wrong again?_

The again is what hurts them the most. 

_No Tommy that’s not what I meant,_

_You're allowed to, I just._

_I don’t want you to get hurt again._

_You didn’t do anything wrong; I just don’t want you risking yourself, I don’t want you ending up with Dream again._

_I want to help please_

_I'm not going to go back to him and I'm at least strong enough and you guys will be there, it'll be fine I promise._

_I don’t want to be useless._

_Please?_

None of them wanted to let him help, 

But keeping him back would be acting like Dream, wouldn’t it? 

So, they had to let him? 

That reasoning is bullshit pf course but they're so dead set on doing the opposite of what Dream would do, that they don’t even consider safety for Tommy to be more important. 

_You can fight._

_Just stay near me,_ _Quackity_ _or Ranboo, Dream isn't going to target us the way he’ll target Techno and Phil._

_Just stay near us, you’ll be safe._

They weren't nearly prepared enough for this. 

The dream team had fucking ages to prepare for battle and honestly, they probably always have stuff ready. 

What did they have? 

Barely enough weapons and armor for all of them, almost no potions and zero defense around Tommys house. 

Surely, they could still win though. 

Surely, they wouldn’t lose Tommy again. 

Dream was tense, 

They’d win, he was sure of it but, 

What if they turned on him? 

_Hey guys,_

_Quick question._

_What do you think I'm going to do with Tommy?_

_Well._

_You're just,_

_Going to keep him._

_Right?_

Sapnap is the slow response. 

He sounds more worried than Dream expected him to. 

He wouldn't torture Tommy. 

Well, 

He might. 

But only enough to fix him again. 

_George?_

_You know I won't hurt him?_

_Right?_

George nodded. 

Too quickly 

_You wouldn’t hurt him._

_We know you care about Tommy too much for that._

The words are too rushed, too fast to be believable, 

But Dream believes it. 

He doesn’t want to consider that his friends could and would turn against him. 

_Thank you,_

_Are we ready to take them down?_

Finally, finally his friends look truthful. 

_We're ready._

Tommy is so fucking far from ready. 

He wasn’t ready to see Dream again, 

He wasn’t ready to fight, 

He wasn’t ready for any of it but here he is, someone who is still a kid, up for battle again. 

He wouldn’t tell anyone that he couldn’t handle it, they’d only stop him from fighting but, 

He really didn’t want to do this. 

_Are we all ready?_

_We're gonna win this Toms, don’t worry._

_He isn't gonna get you back._

_We promise._

They weren't confident, 

At all. 

They didn’t know when Dream would be coming, they didn’t know what would be happening if they decided to surprise them in the middle of the night but they didn’t have a choice in this, they had to protect Tommy and themselves, they couldn't fucking lose this. 

They can't lose this. 

Dream is prepared to kill them. 

He is perfectly willing to kill all of them if he must, 

He would rather not but, 

Anything to get his Tommy back. 

Anything to get that stupid weakness of his back to him. 

_George, Sapnap, I need you guys to make sure none of them get in my way._

_I'm gonna try something when we get there._

_Hopefully it'll cut the danger that Tommy will be in down to almost nothing,_

_Got it?_

They were ready to die. 

None of them were idiots. 

Tubbo, Ranboo, Techno, everyone. 

All of them. 

Everyone there was ready and willing to die for Tommy. 

They were expecting to die. 

They wouldn’t be able to stop Dream without someone dying. 

Ideally of course, 

No one would die. 

But, 

They were okay with it. 

They shouldn’t be but they were. 


End file.
